Death Angel
by Denjiru Tamashii
Summary: Yusuke and all the other spirit detectives have been killed, except for Hiei, but barely lived. Kat and Amb are the only ones left with Hiei. Monsters of great strength are out to get Kat, and plan on killing everyone she loves until she gives in. Will th
1. Default Chapter

The thunder was crashing, and the lightning began to flash...Amb was looking out Kat's apartment window beside Kat who looked concerned.   
  
Kurama got badly wounded when he jumped in front of that attack to protect me...And yet he insisted to go with Hiei to find whoever's after Kat...Amb thought.  
  
"Something's wrong," Kat suddenly said, still looking out the window; her expression looked more serious now.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" Amb asked looking at her friend.  
  
"Kurama's energy's almost gone. Can't you sense it?" Kat answered.  
  
"No, I may be a demon like you, Hiei, and Kurama, but I can't sense things as well as you and the other four guys," Amb replied, trying not to show that she was about to cry.  
  
"Don't you even care Kurama might be dieing, and we're stuck here...I know I do," Kat said, "I promised them that we wouldn't follow them, but I want to make sure they're okay."  
  
"But I do care!" Amb's tears were burning her eyes.  
  
"Well so that we both don't break our promise with them, you stay, and I'll go after them," Kat said.  
  
"Okay," Amb nodded.  
  
As Kat was about to go out the door, the door swung open. There was a rather short, shadowed figure standing in the doorway. When the lightning flashed, Hiei's face was revealed for only a second. Both girls were relieved to see Hiei for just that one second, but began to panick when they did not see Kurama standing behind him.  
  
"W-Where's Kurama?" Amb felt as though someone had their hands around her neck and had begun to strangle her.  
  
"H...H....He....gave me this and sent me with a message for you Amber..." Hiei looked down at that moment, "Before...Before our opponent's power made Kurama blow up..."  
  
Amb took the rose from Hiei, and when the lightning flashed, she saw that it had Kurama's blood on the petals.  
  
"How could you have not stopped that beast from killing Kurama, Hiei!?" Kat demanded.  
  
"There were two, and we're going to have our hands full Kat. The one I was fighting had me pinned to a tree..." Hiei answered, "Literally."  
  
Amb's face was covered in tears at this point, "But you're strong Hiei! NOBODY IS STRONGER THAN YOU! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN TO KURAMA! I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Yelling is not going to bring your boyfriend come back, and I faught the best I could. Right now, I'm not the strongest demon on this planet anymore. There's two occult beasts out there who are too strong for me to fight on my own," Hiei strangely was not draping his arms around the one he loved.  
  
"Hiei, it's not you're fault...It's nobody's it's okay," Kat placed her hand on Hiei's face.  
  
It was wet, but not from tears or sweat. The lightning flashed and Kat saw he hand had blood on it, but whose?  
  
"Hiei..Your-"  
  
"I know, my face has blood on it...It's from head wounds I recieved in that fight. That damned beast tried to take my head off. They're not fast, but I got double teamed after Kurama was killed. I couldn't believe what I had seen, and when I gained control of myself, they attacked me," Hiei answered.  
  
"Hiei! You mean to say you nearly got yourself killed!?" Kat placed her bloodsoaked hands on her face trying to calm herself.  
  
"Please, don't act as if I'm going to get killed! I'm not going to! As long as you're alive, I'll live," Hiei reassured Kat.  
  
"You know that isn't true! I just don't want to go through losing you like Amb is with losing Kurama like she did!" Kat shoved herself into Hiei's chest and held him until she felt more blood on his body, "More....wounds?"  
  
"I wasn't using a figure of speech when I said that the one beast pinned me to a tree," Hiei replied.  
  
"Oh my God..." Kat released him and fell onto the ground; she began to burst into tears, "KURAMA'S ALREADY DEAD! YUSUKE GOT KILLED, KUWABARA'S DEAD! I CAN'T STAND THE THOUGHT OF YOU BEING KILLED NEXT! THOSE BEASTS ARE KILLING EVERYONE I CARE ABOUT!"  
  
"I'm still alive aren't I?" Hiei tried to cheer her up.  
  
"Yeah! But look at you! Your face is covered in you own blood, and you've got a hole in your belly! What else am I supposed to think!?" Kat continued to cry.br  
  
"I know, but don't let that fool you, love. I love you, and I'll live. I'm never going to leave your side. I feel guilty about Kurama getting killed. I feel like I could have used my speed to save him, but I didn't. Now I feel guilty," Hiei got Kat back onto her feet and wiped away her tears; even though he knew her tears would be replaced by his blood being smeared even more on her face, "Sorry your face has so much of my shedded blood on it."  
  
"I don't mind," Kat sniffed, "Not anymore..."  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Death AngelChapter 2

I know it still bothers her....She was still shaking in my arms...Hiei thought as he watched Kat quietly walk into her bedroom.  
  
"She's not admitting it's bothering her. She probably never will...at least for a while, anyway," Amb said, after she had had some time to calm down from her shock.  
  
"I know. I'll give her some time to relax...." Hiei replied.  
  
"She won't for quite some time. She basically had an emotional meltdown...You need to stay with her to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," Amb suggested.  
  
"Good idea," Hiei ran into Kat's room behind her.  
  
"HIEI ANATA HENTAI!" she grabbed her shirt and covered herself.  
  
Hiei just stood there as though he liked what he saw.  
  
"You little!" she charged at him, still covered, only with a blanket wrapped around her, and punched him right in the face.  
  
He collapsed onto the floor from her suprising strength.  
  
"No!" she took her hand off the blanket, which fell, and kissed Hiei's cheeks to see if he was okay, "Please..Wake up...Please! Please! Please!"  
  
"Okay," he jumped on top of her and the two of them roled on the floor.  
  
Kat's blanket was now roled right off, and Hiei picked her up, and put her on the bed under the sheets. She was clearly not going to fight him.  
  
"What are you...Where'd he..." she stopped in mid-sentence after she felt warmth press against her, once cold, back.  
  
She roled over to see Hiei there, and spotted his clothes on the floor next to the bed. Hiei's warmth against Kat's skin made her feel loved and freed of her pain from all the deaths.  
  
"I can't help but think that those things are after me..." she said.  
  
"Don't think about that, please...You worry me when you're sad...please...be happy," he rolled her over so she was facing him.  
  
Her face was severely blushed, not sure of what to do. She'd never had this experiance before.  
  
"I..." she couldn't think of the words...The feeling of Hiei entering her body was wonderful.   
  
"Shh..." he let her know he wasn't going to be rough or hurt her by locking his lips with hers.  
  
She let out a small giggle as she began to calm down, and move with him. 


	3. Chapter 3: Escaping

Amb sat outside the room, wondering if she should go in. She didn't, knowing how flirtacious her friend could be. She didn't know what to think since Kurama had died. Kate was gone, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Shizuru, and the hardest for Hiei to believe was his twin sister Yukina. He wanted to kill himself for letting those beasts kill the only family he ever cared about and had that was loyal and faithful to him, but he wasn't going to die. He refused to die even though he wanted to so badly, he couldn't...for Kat's sake. She'd been through hell, and was desperately trying not to give in. He didn't want to leave her suffering any more than she already was.  
  
---------------------------Meanwhile In The Room-  
((Don't you just love the title, "The Room"? Okay...Okay...I'll let you get on with the reading...Just don't kill me if I do it again.....))  
  
Hiei ran his lips down Kat's neck and body. Both were breathing slightly loud, but made sure their friend wouldn't hear. He knew Kat loved him, and she knew he loved her too, but she didn't really plan for them to be doing it when something so dangerous was hunting her down. Heck, she didn't even think they'd do it. So what if he was romantic to her now and then; he was never one to talk about sex. And here he was, doing her. She didn't even think about losing her virginity at sixteen; she'd planned after she was married, but she figured no one can ever wait for marraige. Kat locked her lips with his once again, fingers ran up and down his sweated back. The room was air conditioned, but it was hot underneath the sheet, blanket, and quilt. She felt him going in and out of her, and the feeling was overwhelming to her. She didn't want the moment to ever end since she didn't know if, Hiei were to leave again, he would ever come back or if she'd find him dead at the doorstep. Knowing he was there, at that time, was all that kept her from crying; although there were tears that wanted to get out from happiness Hiei was still alive.  
  
----------------------Outside The Room-----------------------  
  
Amb sat around, thinking whether to enter or not. She quickly came to the conclusion that Hiei isn't, and probably never will be, one to be interested in sexual intercourse. (I know....How silly....I guess irony takes a role in this fanfic...Fine! Go ahead....Say it...I know I've only done this twice, but I know I'm probably pissin' you off by disturbing your reading this fanfic...But you really wanna tell me, "Fuck off..." right....Oh well...Go on.) She had no clue irony was taking place at that time, and chose she would go in.  
  
----------------------------------Inside The Room-------------------------------------  
  
Hiei locked his lips once again with Kat's, only this time he use his tongue as well. Their bodies were sweating under the covers, but they didn't care now. The only thing on Hiei's mind was showing Kat how much he cared about her as well as showing her how sorry he was for scaring her with how close he came to being killed. His wounds had stopped bleeding, but the pain he felt while moving like he was was killing him (not literally) but he didn't care and ignored it as much as he could. Every once and a while he'd wince, but it wasn't noticable to Kat, who was beginning to take deeper breaths when Hiei began to get a little rough. Just as she was about to say something, the door began to open, and everything stopped. Hiei stopped and layed next to Kat on his stomach, and Kat rolled onto her stomach as well. Both began to pretend to sleep.  
Amb walked in, and blinked when she saw the two fire demons under the blankets "sleeping" away. She didn't want to bother either of them, knowing the hell both had been through. Besides, both weren't the kind to messed with when sleeping.  
"I guess I'll play watch dog," Amb sighed and left; she was depressed about her man's death. It was something no one expected could happen, and ironically, it happened.  
As soon as the door closed, the two fire demons opened their eyes and faced each other.  
"Damn...That was close...Hiei...I think we better get dressed and go out by Amb...I'm not the only one who went through hell today..." Kat slipped out of the bed and started putting her clothes back on.  
Hiei stayed laying in the bed, and watched as the girl slipped her underwear on, then bra. She knew he was watching, but it meant nothing now. He'd already done her..So she had no reason to feel violated anymore. She never thought Hiei would ever do it. Niether of them really had any interest in sex. It was either Hiei did it to make her happy or he just wanted to do her to have fun, but she doubted he'd do it for fun. However, now Kat had a thought, one that bothered her. Was he using her, or did he really love her?  
"Hiei...." she said.  
"What is it?" he replied.  
"...Nevermind..." she changed her mind.  
She finished pulling up her hip-huggers, zipped them, and buttoned them, and left the room after Hiei finished putting his clothes back on.  
  
"Oh...You're awake now?" Amb rose from laying on the couch; her eyes widened when she looked outside the window behind her friends.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kat asked with a lifted eyebrow.  
"M-m-m-monster!" the kitsune pointed to the window.  
"Sssssssshhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttt!" Hiei cursed, "Uhhh...I think we might want to do something...fast...."  
"Think fast?" Kat tried to make a joke out of the situation, which didn't work.  
"Kat! This is your house! You know an emergency way out! Don't you!?" Amb panicked.  
"Umm...Yeah..." Kat said calmly, "Follow...."  
"Following," the kitsune and Hiei said.  
The three snuck past the window, on their knees, and into the basement.  
"What are we doing down here?" Hiei whispered.  
"Backdoor...Basement has a door to outside too," Amb answered, "I forgot about it...."  
"I never thought it'd be an escape route...Hopefully, the monster won't destroy my house. If I live...I'm gonna be sooo grounded," Kat said, "Now...Shh..."  
The group reached the basement's exit door. Kat quietly pulled it open, and snuck up the stairs. Hiei and Amb followed silently. They all hoped they would be spotted by the monster. Kat then led them to behind her shed under a small pine tree. When they stood straight, they found a fence with no way through but over. Kat carefully climbed over, and jumped off. Hiei did the same with no problem, but Amb hesitated before doing so herself. "Now..." Kat whispered, "We run...fast....With no looking back....Also...Silently..."  
The three ran through the neighbor's backyard, and rolled through an opening in their hedges. Then they got onto their feet and ran as fast as they could to keep themselves as a group.  
"Where are we running to?" Hiei asked.  
"We'll go to my house for now," Amb answered.  
Kat remained in front, but agreed to Amb's offer. The group stopped in front of a white house. It had four cars in front of it. They ran in the front door.  
"Amazing how it didn't even sense us..." Kat said.  
"How come nobody's here?" Hiei asked.  
"Maybe it can't sense spirit energy," Amb suggested, and then answered Hiei's question, "I don't know...Dad's in Louisiana...Grandad's probably out with our dog...My brother's probably over a friend's house...Same with my sister..." "What can we do as a time killer?" Kat asked.  
Hiei shrugged, "Don't ask me...I don't know anything about this place..."  
"I don't know...Although...Maybe we can do DDR..." Amb suggested.  
"What the hell is that?" Hiei responded.  
"Oh..That should be good....Hiei doesn't even know what it is...." Kat looked cruel for a moment, "But nah...Wouldn't be fair to the newbie..." "So you must be feeling kind-hearted all of a sudden," Amb replied.  
"I'll do it though...Just to keep my-Gah!" Hiei doubled-over.  
  
Suspense? To Be Continued... 


	4. Overcoming 4: First Encounter

"Hiei! What's wrong!?" Kat panicked and saw his wound was bleeding again, "Amb! His wound!"  
"What!?" Amb ran to aid him, "What'd you do? You should have been able to handle running...Unless...."  
"Unless what?" Hiei jumped.  
"Nothing...." Amb said, "Let's just get you inside, and tend to your wound." Hiei, Kat, and Amb entered the house without hesitation, and Amb took care of Hiei's wound while Kat calmly kept herself busy with Amb's DDR. "So that's DDR....Am I right?" Hiei sat himself on Amb's bed, "You call this a bed? You must be joking..It's more like a rock or something...."  
"I think I'm used to that by now...Kat and everyone I've had over has said the same thing about my bed," Amb said.  
"I don't care how hard a bed is right now...I'm just relieved we're still alive...." Kat said, slipping and catching herself on the edge of Amb's bed. "I guess you're not exactly coordinated," Hiei teased.  
"I'd like to see you try this game without slipping," Kat replied, bringing herself back up straight.She barely passed the song, "Woot! I passed it again on standard! Go me!"  
"Go Kat!" Amb cheered her friend on encouragingly.  
Hiei grinned and looked at Kat below her neck, "Yeah....Good one..s."  
"Hiei!" Kat jumped on top of the male fire demon, "Don't do that!"  
"Do what? I miss something?" Amb was confused.  
"Be-OW! Glad-HEY! You did!" Hiei said while Kat tackled him.  
"Ummm....Okay...." Amb said cluelessly, but then got serious, "KAT! HIS Wound!" "Oh...yeah...." Kat stopped, but Hiei took over; only he knocked her to the floor, and started kissing her uncontrollably. It was like something or someone had taken over him; Hiei never acted like he was.  
"Hiei! Kat!.....meep..." Amb snuck out of the room.  
"I think I love you way too much," Hiei whispered in Kat's ear. "I could say that you do...You chased Amb out of the room...." Kat replied.  
Hiei pushed her onto the mat, forgetting about the DDR being on-even if he remembered, he wouldn't care. He kept his lips on Kat while he slowly worked her shirt up.  
"Hiei," she said, fighting him, "Not here....It's not right..."  
"But I'm crazy for you...." he replied, and pulled one of Kat's hands down his pants; having her touch his manhood.  
"What has gotten into you?" she pulled away, and managed to slide from underneath him.  
"What's wrong? I thought you loved me!" he raised his voice.  
"Don't dare say that you monster! You're not Hiei! Hiei's not a sex-obsessed beast like you!" Kat yelled, "IMPOSTER!" She punched him, and knocked him out; then slipped out the room.  
"Have fun?" Amb asked sitting on the couch.  
"That was not Hiei...But...I think I should tell you now that I think I know our enemy might have killed him..." Kat looked upset, but looked away from her friend.  
"What's wrong?" Amb asked, seeming worried, "You mean our enemy has been with us since Hiei came in wounded like that?" "I'm guessing....I know Hiei isn't a sex-obsessed bstrd...." Kat said, "He'd never do what he did in front of any-"  
Before Kat could finish, Amb's bedroom door busted open, and a man walked out. He had white hair with red streaks in it. He wore a black leather jacket over a loose white t-shirt, and loose blue jeans. His eyes were silver, with red specks in them. Behind him, in Amb's room, layed Hiei's body, bleeding again.  
"Hiei!" Kat cried, and began to run towards the room, but the man grabbed her wrist just as she was about to get in. "Now, now....No need to be upset....." he said.  
"Who the hell are you?" she demanded with a cold tone.  
"I'm........Jason."  
"But I thought Jason doesn't talk....And wears a hockey mask....." she replied, beginning to think deeply.  
"Not that Jason...You ditz....I'm JASON!" he told her with a mighty voice.  
"Ohhhh.....That Jason.....I still don't get it...." she said.  
"YOU. IDIOT." "I'm proud of it."  
"She's one big dilemma....Trust me.....I, of all people, should know...." Amb inputted.  
"I noticeed. How do you put up with her?" he asked, seeking advice.  
"We-"  
"YOU FOOLS! You almost had me! You planned on tricking me into false security, but I caught on quickly! Mwahahaha!" Jason yelled, feeling proud inside.  
"You're wrong," Hiei weak voice said from behind the man.  
"Wh-"  
"Burn in hell, you son-of-a-bitch," Hiei said, stabbing his sword through Jason's chest, through the heart to be more exact, and collapsed.  
"Hiei!" Kat shed tears of joy, running up to the man she loved dearly, hugging him, and kissing him on the cheek.  
"Well....At least we have our Hiei back," Amb said, showing a small smile, "But Hiei....Was that one of the monsters?" "That's a devastatingly sad question....Poor...." he answered, getting up onto his feet with some help from Kat, "Did that look like a beast to you? That was one of the minions I'm guessing....It gets much worse than this from now on..."  
"How so?" the girls asked.  
"Minions are simple....It's the real beasts that're the problems...." he answered.  
"Well I'm ready to kick some ugly monster ass," Kat said throwing a punch into the other hand with a cocky tone. Sometimes, she was too cocky for her own good, which also sometimes worried Hiei. Although, she'd yet to nearly get killed, and deep inside, he knew he was afraid of any such thing. He had no clue as to how Kat must have felt when she saw him lucky to be alive, and didn't dream of ever wanting to have that same feeling. He only hoped that him, Kat, and Amb were enough to defeat these new opponents that had killed almost everyone in their large group, except them. And when the trio left the area in search for their two enemies, they left with caution, and didn't drop their guard at all.  
"We've been looking for you...." a deep, raspy voice said sounding the slightest bit of happiness in its tone; right away, Hiei knew what it was. It wasn't a who; it was a what.  
The three remaining from the group turned around, aware of what they were now in for. They found two, fairly huge, beasts. One black, and one maroon. They had two horns on their heads, and spikes that trailed down their backs, and four large ones at the ends of their tails. Their eyes showed nothing but the look of the devil. Their fangs were huge, and had the slightest stains of blood on them, which almost made Kat feel sick knowing the blood was probably from all of her lost friends and loved ones. Hiei sensed the twist in Kat's gut, and hoped it, whatever it was, wouldn't toy with her fighting skills. "You no good....rotten pieces of shit!" were Kat's first words to the beasts. "Ahh...I see we have a girl with a temper..." the black one grinned at his brother.  
"I'm not just any girl smartass...I'm the chick whose gonna whoop your asses outta this damn place and kill yah too!" she hadn't lost her cockiness, which was a good thing in Hiei's mind. "Headstrong too..." the maroon replied to the black one. "Now...Brace yourselves....You're in for the beating of a lifetime...You bastards killed my friends and everything I cared about.....I'll make you pay now...." she cracked her knuckles, and charged... 


	5. Overcoming: Chapter 5

Kat swung a powerful punch at the beasts face, but it was caught by a huge hand. The beast grinned, but didn't say a word, and threw her face first into a tree. As she was about to hit the tree, she braced herself, by crossing her arms in front of her face, and crashed through the tree. Hiei knew better than to look back and see if Kat was okay, no matter how much he cared about her, he knew better, and unshiethed his sword, stained with the blood of the beasts' from their previous encounter. It was unfair that the beasts took advantage of their opponents' feelings. After all, Hiei, Kat, and Amb didn't do that to them, but they were entirely different. "Bastard!" Hiei yelled, and black flames surrounded his sword as he charged at the beast that had so easily flung Kat away and through a tree like she was a mere shit," the beast snickered, and flicked the Sword of the Darkness Flame out of Hiei's grip, nearly spraining Hiei's wrist.  
"Damn it!" Hiei grabbed his right wrist tightly for a short moment, only to be sent through the same tree Kat had; which left Amb standing alone, with no one there beside her to help. Amb was only a kitsune, one who'd just lost the man she loved. Her anger lay deep inside her, untapped, but her sadness clearly showed, and knowing the enemies, it would be abused.  
"No....." she shook her head denyingly. No...'They couldn't have been taken down that easily.....There's no way....' She thought, trying to fight away her doubt as she watched helplessly as the two beasts charged at her with wide smiles, smiles of pure evil. Their eyes were another story, eyes of the devil. Ones that could petrify her if she didn't stand strong.  
"Say bye-bye to your short life," the black one grinned evilly.  
"Because it's over now," the maroon one snickered.  
As the two beasts were about easily take the heart-broken kitsune Amb, Hiei and Kat came from both sides of the beastly duo. The two fire demons seemed to be flying, and they were holding their once tourniqueted right arms out in front of them with intense black and dark purple flames burning furiously around their arms. Amb knew exactly what the two were about to do, but found she couldn't move from her fear of the beasts.  
"Try to send this away!" the two demons yelled confidently, and thrust their arms forward at the beasts, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Two black dragons made of flames screamed as they flew angrily at the beasts. Kat and Hiei grabbed Amb by each of her shoulders, moving her out of the dragons' ways. They landed in a bush feet away. The dragons collided and the beasts were in the middle of it. Black flames exploded at the collision point and smoke filled the area. It'd been fifteen minutes before the three demons could see anything clearly, and when they were able to, the beasts were gone.  
"I can't believe I didn't think to use the dragon.....If I had...Kurama wouldn't be dead right now...." Hiei said, his voice filled with regret.  
"No one ..... doesn't carry a burden.....Everyone does carry at least one, but life isn't about clinging to the bad times...It's about cherishing the good times....." Kat said, she clearly agreed, but she couldn't blame Hiei for Kurama's death. It was clear he'd been unable to think straight. After all, he and Kurama had gone into a life-or-death battle, whether they knew it or not. "You sounded so sweet there Kat..." Amb commented with a smile, but it was quickly chased away with a cold glare from Kat.  
"So...dammit," Kat had went to get up by pushing up with her right arm, but she'd burnt it when she used the dragon; it had been her first time ever using it, which Hiei had forgotten.  
"You'll be fine. It'll always hurt in some way, but you can't allow that to get to you. You'll have to train yourself to master the Dragon of the Darkness Flame, and how to control it," Hiei informed Kat, while helping her up, "Let's go, Amber"  
"Where we going? We can't use my house...They'd know where we are if we did return there," Amb reminded the two fire demons.  
"Then where the hell else is there, baka kitsune!?" Hiei snapped; his temper had been narrowed down to pinch.  
" I don't know, but why not go get something to eat. I'm sure eating out's safe," Amb answered, trying to change Hiei's mood.  
"And how will we explain Kathrynn's burns?" he questioned, using Kat's full name, which was not common for him to do; he hadn't called Kat by her full first name since the moment he had admitted his feelings to her, which was a little less than two years ago.  
"Another good question...." Amb sighed; Hiei had beaten her with his questions, he was ahead of her in this case.  
"Why not go to Yen's?" Kat suggested, sounding tired; it was clear using the Dragon of the Darkness Flame was not a smart move for her. She'd weakened herself by doing so, leaving herself wide open to the enemy, but she did it to make sure she got revenge on the two beasts by killing them-sending them to hell like they deserved. "We have to go back to Kat's...They won't expect us to be there now," Hiei whispered, bending over, "Kat...Need a ride"  
"I'll be fine. Don't sympathize with me," Kat answered coldly; like Hiei, her temper wasn't the best.  
"Then let's go," Amb said.  
"Alright," the two fire demons began to run, which led Amb to running as well. When they reached Kat's house, it looked the same as it had before they had run to Amb's for new shelter. It still had the three tall trees on the right of the driveway, nearly blocking view of the front door, and the one pine tree on the left, next to the driveway. Kat pulled out her house key, and unlocked the front door, then walked in. Amb and Hiei followed her. There was only one thing different inside, her dog. It wasn't like Kat's dog not to come running to the front door to greet the guests, Kat herself. "No..." Kat shook her head, trying to shake out the worst thought she could think of-the demons killing her dog, the one thing she loved more than anything, "Wishy-Washee!" She called him by his nickname, but he didn't come, "Wishy! Wishybone! Where are you?" "They better not have...." Hiei tightened his fists until his knuckles turned white as soon as he heard Kat burst out into tears; he immediatly rushed down the hallway to see how bad it was.  
"Kat," Amb ran down the hall as well, and closed her eyes in disgust and turned around.  
"Those no good pieces of shit..." Kat said between her tears, "Why'd they bring him into this....Why'd they make him die like this"  
Hiei looked at the floor, finding blood staining the floor, telling where the dog had been before his final resting place. They'd torn the dog's stomach open, and removed the organs that had been in plain sight. The dog hadn't lasted long, the trail he'd left wasn't long; so at least he didn't suffer. It disgusted Hiei, knowing how cruel and heartless demons could really be.  
"They give us demons a bad name..." Hiei said, his eyes and jagan glowing with anger, his spirit energy glowing, "I'm going to tear them limb from limb." It was clear that Hiei felt sick just thinking about what these demons had done; he didn't have to know, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. He hated how they were tearing Kat apart without even laying a finger on her.  
"We'll make them pay, Kat. Don't worry," Amb said, not sure if she could promise, which was why she didn't say the word. She nearly threw up when she took another look at what the demons had done.  
"They had no right killing my dog!" Kat yelled, her eyes glowing red as she punched the back room's door off its hinges, "I'll make sure they suffer a long, slow, painful, bloody death, and burn in hell for this...." She sounded possessed, and it gave Amb chills down her spine to hear how cold her friend's tone was when said it. Hiei wasn't one to care for the way others felt, but he hated how low demons these days would go to make someone want to kill themselves. "Kat, we have to wait until---Kat?" Amb looked down and saw Kat laying there, motionless, "KAT!? Answer me"  
"Shit! Kat!" Hiei picked the girl up, and put his ear to her chest, and sighed of relief, "Jesus...Don't scare me like that...She's still alive...The dragon must have taken a lot out of her....She's out cold"  
"I'm gonna die at an early age because of her..." Amb commented, "Anyway...Her room is upstairs. It'll be the door with the loose molding"  
"Someone must come here a lot to notice something like that..." Hiei said as he began walking up the stairs with Kat being held bridal style in his arms, her hair hanging freely, moving loosely with each step Hiei took going up the stairs.  
'I may not know what these guys want you for, but I'm sure as hell not going to let them touch you....' He thought as he walked into Kat's room and placed her on the bed, pulling the blankets over her. He observed her room, the dresser her radio was on had blank CDs containing downloaded music. He knew they must have AFI, Eminem, Linkin Park, Bowling For Soup, Simple Plan, H.I.M., and other punk and rock performers on them. Hiei felt tired as well while he examined Kat's room. It was rarely clean, but it never mattered to him. He didn't care if there were some clothes on the floor, he knew that one time his clothes were beside Kat's on the side of her bed not too long ago. He looked outside her window, and found it to be dark, which silently explained why he found himself tired, aside from the simple fact that he too had used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. However, Hiei felt like he had to stay awake and protect both Kat and Amber from whoever their enemy was. Just because the rest of the world would be sleeping, didn't mean that their enemy would be catching some shut eye. As soon as Hiei opened the bedroom door to check on Amber, Kat moved in the bed, and opened her eyes.  
"Hiei? Is that you?" she asked, sleep in her voice as she helped herself up, only using the strength of her left arm.  
"Yeah, are you alright?" he asked, shutting the door again, and walked back over to her.  
"I'm fine...But my arm still hurts bad, and my shoulder...Is Amber still here too?" Kat answered.  
"Yea, she's still here," Hiei sat down on the edge of Kat's bed, and held her hand up, kissing it twice, and didn't let go.  
'I don't remember my shoulder hurting after using the dragon...Why does she?' He thought, remembering the pain and training he'd put himself through after he used the dragon. Hiei then released Kat's hand, and looked at her arm. It was burnt badly, just like his after using the dragon, but unlike his, her arm had bruised badly as well.Without Yukina or Genkai around, there was no one to heal any of the remaining three. Remembering not being able to save Yukina made Hiei's heart drop, and he put his hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat as he looked down at the floor.  
"Hiei, is something wrong?" Kat asked, resting her head on Hiei's shoulder.  
"I....don't....reall'y know anymore..." Hiei answered, holding out his right hand, seeing the bandaging that now covered an incredible power beyond Hiei's strength, a power he no longer felt he deserved. ' I'm not worthy to even walk this earth...I shouldn't even be alive, but why am I? Why do I defy the koorime's wishes? ' He thought, feeling his eyes burn. ' Maybe I stayed alive knowing that some day Kat would need me, before realizing it until now.... '  
"Well, I'm here to help you if you need me...Just like you're here for me," Kat promised, "They've got some hella fight if they want me, 'cause I'm here to kick ass too"  
"Guys, no sign of the enemy. You two had one heavy fight today...Get some sleep. I'll keep watch," Amb said, coming in and leaving after saying what she'd do. 'How come I'm trusting those two alone in room to get sleep...Only God knows what they're gonna do....' 


End file.
